parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Knight King (ThomasFan360 Style)
ThomasFan360's Movie-Spoof of "The Lion King" Cast * Young Simba - Harvey Kinks (Sabrina: The Animated Series) * Adult Simba - Garrett (Quest for Camelot) * Young Nala - Sabrina (Sabrina: The Animated Series) * Adult Nala - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) * Timon - Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) * Pumbaa - Yogi Bear * Mufasa - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Sarabi - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Scar - Bill Sykes (Oliver & Company) * Shenzi - Lady Caine (Tangled: Before Ever After) * Banzai - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 2017) * Ed - Lefou (Beauty and the Beast; 2017) * Rafiki - Magilla Gorilla * Zazu - Adventure (The Pagemaster) * Sarafina - Cinderella (Cinderella; 1950) Gallery I_Got_Glue_Babe_(9).jpg|Harvey Kinkle as Young Simba Garrett.png|Garrett as Adult Simba Sabrina Spellman.jpg|Sabrina Spellman as Young Nala Kayley from Quest for Camelot.jpg|Kayley as Adult Nala Boo-Boo.jpg|Boo-Boo Bear as Timon Yb.png|Yogi Bear as Pumbaa Prince-phillip-sleeping-beauty-62.jpg|Prince Phillip as Mufasa Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Princess Aurora as Sarabi Sykes-0.jpg|Bill Sykes as Scar Lady Caine Tangled.jpg|Lady Caine as Shenzi Gaston-LeFou-and-the-Mob-beauty-and-the-beast-2017-40018379-500-208.png|Gaston as Banzai Promotional_Image-LeFou.jpg|Lefou as Ed Magilla-gorilla L06.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Rafiki Adventure.jpg|Adventure as Zazu Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella as Sarafina Movie Used *The Lion King (1994) Footage 20th Century Fox *The Pagemaster (1994) Warner Bros. *Quest for Camelot (1998) Disney *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist of Time (2007) Hanna Barbera *Yogi Bear (1958) *Magilla Gorilla (1964) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip * fx4.wav * fx5.wav * Hum 1.wav * 2 clash.wav * Hum 2.wav * SaberOn.wav * lasrhit2.wav * 2 clash CK.wav * Spin 3.wav * Spin 6.wav * saber sequence 3.wav * sthswng1.wav * sthswng3.wav * Swing02.wav * lasrhit4.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip * sabrswg3.wav * sabrout1.wav * sabrarmb1.wav * sabroff1.wav * sabhit3.wav tpmsaber1.zip * Hit03.wav * FastSabr.wav * sabrswg2.wav soundsblaster.zip * trprsht1.wav * trprsht2.wav * bcfire01.wav * bcfire02.wav * pistol-1.wav * pistout1.wav * trprout.wav * concuss1.wav * concuss5.wav * remotefire01.wav troopervoices.zip * i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip * i00s130z.wav * i00s131z.wav * i00s127z.wav * i00s129z.wav sounds_light.zip * ltsaberhit03.wav * ltsaberswing05.wav * ltsaberswing02.wav * ltsaberoff01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ * saberhum1.wav * saberhum5.wav * saberhup7.wav * saberhup8.wav * saberhup9.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia * Harvey Kinks will carry a pistol gun that will be loaded throughout the entire movie. * Garrett will carry a light blue lightsaber that will carry the fx4.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Sabrina Spellman will carry a pistol gun that will be loaded throughout the entire movie. * Kayley will carry a light blue lightsaber that will carry the sabrout1.wav, saberhum5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Sykes will carry a red double-bladed lightsaber staff that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Lady Caine, Gaston, and Lefou will carry guns throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs